


Perfect (all belong to your creation)

by allbelongtoyourcreation



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Aromantic, Beauty - Freeform, Depression, Drug Use, Drugs, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Louistriestofindbeauty, M/M, WriterHarry, insecure!louis, lilopast
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allbelongtoyourcreation/pseuds/allbelongtoyourcreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis es un fotógrafo algo inseguro, y está obsesionado con la belleza. Pero en su búsqueda de ella, empieza a perder la visión.  Y Harry  es un famoso escritor que quiere ayudarlo en su misión de encontrar la “belleza” que se encuentra en el castaño antes de que quede totalmente ciego. </p><p>O </p><p>Donde Harry es un  aromántico  escritor adicto a las drogas, pero realmente quiere mostrarle a Louis que es perfecto</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You were made from art.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola hermosos lectores, 
> 
> Esta es mi primera vez subiendo a esta pagina (: Así que no sé usar muy bien todo, pero i'm trying.
> 
> Espero que les guste esta historia.
> 
> Tal vez las cosas parezcan confusas pero con el tiempo entenderán (;
> 
> All the love as always, G&G.

Capítulo 1

  
Oscar Wilde decía que la meta del artista era ocultar el arte. El arte es un concepto abstracto, lleno de belleza, y desde la época barroca era válido la estética de lo feo dentro la concepción del arte. Louis amaba el arte, sin saber que él era arte, porque todo puede llegar a ser arte, pero no todo es arte.

  
Louis creaba arte siendo a la vez la misma,  
Solo que no estaba consciente de ello,  
Louis no se sentía parte de lo bello,  
Como parte de lo bello Louis era arte,  
Y como todo gran artista ocultaba su arte.

  
Un mechón comenzaba a descender tanteando su frente humedecida al ritmo que sus pestañas jugueteaban golpeando aleatoriamente sus mejillas. Su cuerpo se encontraba dando saltos algo torpes y ya a un ritmo bastante lento. Sus pensamientos volaban en distintas en su esfuerzo fallido por alejarlos intentando coincidir nuevamente con ese cumulo de nervios que le producía un placer infinito. Louis se sentía tan lleno, pero a la vez tan vacío, era como si no sintiese nada en absoluto, y el hombre bajo él no era más que un paréntesis en el caos llamado existencia.

  
Sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse nublando su visión haciendo que aquel rubio que se encontraba bajo él se volviese un borrón sin forma, un hermoso borrón, que cuando se esforzaba en enfocar la vista creaba un bello paisaje lleno de azul y amarillo.

  
Colores fríos y cálidos lo abordaban recorriendo cada espacio de su delicado cuerpo. Eso era lo que el castaño sentía mientras masajeaba su miembro con sus finos dedos al compás de las embestidas que el hombre bajo su cuerpo otorgaba. Su mirada estaba perdida pero a ratos se permitía otorgarle una sonrisa a aquel extraño que sin dudas ya había olvidado por completo su nombre.

  
-¿Puedo tomarte una foto luego?- Preguntó el castaño con el aire atrapado en su garganta.

  
El extraño frunció el ceño ante la repentina pregunta mientras el curvilíneo se encontraba con su miembro dentro de él. Asintió mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus embestidas. Louis podía sentir cada vena acariciando los aros de su interior aterciopelado. Se sentía tan caliente. Tan real. Como colores y existencia.

  
Su ojo izquierdo comenzó a cegarse totalmente hasta el punto de que solo podía ver escasamente con el derecho. Finalmente las mariposas revolotearon en su vientre y se vino manchando su propio abdomen y del chico amarillo y azul que ya era un borrón.

  
Louis se vino, y al tiempo el rubio sin nombre también.

  
El castaño se bajó de aquel hombre acostado soltando un silencioso gruñido cuando sintió el vacío que le ocasionó la salida del miembro ya algo flácido que estaba en su interior. Se dirigió a su bolso que estaba en alguna parte del cuarto algo oscuro. Empezó a tantear el piso ya que su visión le fallaba, hasta que finalmente dio con aquel morral donde sacó su cámara polaroid.  
Levantó su rostro en su esfuerzo de descifrar si el amarillo se había quedado dormido. Sintió la respiración pausada haciendo eco en la habitación y camino hacia delante tomando la cámara en sus manos. El borrón de abdominales idealizados por la poca definición de su vista tanteaba entre el sueño que le había producido aquel orgasmo y estar alerta ante el movimiento del castaño que se subió a la cama colocándose de rodillas para con sus finos dedos ajustar el lente.

  
Finalmente las yemas de sus dedos dieron con el botón haciendo que la cámara sacara una foto de aquella imagen que no lograba distinguir. Louis se sentía cansado, no solo por el post orgasmo que acababa de tener, sino porque había tenido un largo día en el trabajo. Llevaba casi un año y medio trabajando en una editorial de cierto periódico muy famoso en Londres como fotógrafo de sucesos.

  
No es como si el castaño se quejara de su trabajo, realmente lo valoraba, pero su vista empezaba a fallar con más regularidad de la tenía cuando entró a la editorial. Retratar los eventos aburridos de Londres no le producía ningún tipo de placer estético. Louis soñaba con alcanzar la belleza y plasmarla en cada página, y en cada rincón de sus recuerdos, antes de que solo pudiese contemplar un panel negro todas las mañanas.

  
Se esforzaba en mantener en secreta su enfermedad degenerativa de la vista, la cual hacia su visión se degenera con mayor rapidez que lo hacia una persona promedio con astigmatismo o miopía. Louis tenía demasiado miedo de quedar completamente ciego ¿De qué iba a trabajar?¿Quién iba a contratar un fotógrafo ciego? ¿Cómo terminaría la universidad? Y lo que más le preocupaba ¿Louis sería capaz de contemplar lo más bello en el universo antes de quedar completamente ciego?  
El castaño observó la foto que acababa de tomar como un lienzo en blanco con pequeñas pinceladas esparcidas que a este punto de la madrugada no podía diferenciar. Entre forma y substancia Louis se quedó dormido al lado de aquel desconocido sintiendo el silencio de su respiración hacer acústica.  
                                                                                                      **…**

Louis despertó a causa de un terrible dolor de cabeza que lo azotaría durante el resto del día. Observó el espacio vacío de su cama indicando que aquel hombre que le regalo un orgasmo se había ido increíblemente temprano para no tener que lidiar con una conversación vergonzosa o esa embarazosa cara de arrepentimiento. Otra noche, otra despedida, otra cama vacía.  
Observó la pantalla de su teléfono para darse cuenta que su alarma había sido apagada hace dos horas, e iba malditamente tarde al trabajo.

Louis trabajaba en una de las editoriales más importantes gracias a las influencias de un querido tío en Londres, pero como apenas estaba en su segundo año de universidad había cambiado muchas de sus clases para la tarde-noche, y de esa manera poder trabajar en la editorial en la mañana. Se levantó abruptamente sintiendo un leve mareo, a la vez que sus temblorosas manos luchaban por arreglar aquel grasoso flequillo, y su mente divagaba entre que ropa debía usar. Tomó el suéter lavanda que era ciertamente muy ancho para su delicadamente curvilíneo cuerpo, y unos skinny jeans negros.

  
No era como si no estuviese consciente del tamaño de aquel harapo, pero se sentía asqueroso, odiaba su cuerpo. No quería sentir el roce de la tela tantear la piel de su abultado abdomen. Era feo. Louis quería difuminar la forma de su feo cuerpo. Quería difuminarse completamente. Dejar de ser forma y convertirse en esencia.

  
Guardo la cámara en su bolso para tomar rápidamente sus llaves y salir del apartamento. Los trayectos siempre abrumaban a Louis. Aun con sus lentes puestos corría el riesgo de no poder ver más allá de un borroso y abstracto rompecabezas. Tenía miedo de no poder ver, pero a su vez tenía miedo de ser visto.

  
Finalmente logro visualizar aquel enorme edificio donde se encontraba la editorial para la cual trabajaba. Subió por las escaleras ya que posiblemente perdería una hora esperando el elevador, y no quería que su jefe notara su ausencia. Entro bruscamente a la editorial esforzándose por encontrar su panel para sentarse rápidamente antes de que su jefe lo amordazara con gritos.

  
Su vista comenzaba a fallar. Lamentándose de su terrible condición dio unos pequeños pasos en aquella oficina sin forma a causa de una niebla no existente. Escucho silenciosos susurros que lo saludaban mientras se sentía casi seguro de estar cerca de su escritorio. Si no fuese porque segundos después su pecho chocó con un señor de mediana edad el cual tenía gran parte de su traje empapado en café. Era su jefe, el señor de bigotes blancos Mr Dawson.

  
-¡Tomlinson!- Gritó el jefe de Louis ardiendo en ira y en café.

-Lo siento, lo siento, yo- Intento articular tratando de enfocar su vista en la imagen de su jefe enojado.

-¡¿Acaso estas ciego?!- Pregunto Mr. Dawson sacudiendo su traje. Haciendo que Louis riese silenciosamente ante tal comentario.

-¡Nada de risas, Tomlinson!- Exigió el jefe entregándole una enorme carpeta- Esta noche cubrirás la fiesta de aniversario de la editorial- Louis abrió los ojos como platos cuando notó que lo que había en la carpeta era el innumerable número de invitados a la fiesta.

-Mierda- Masculló el castaño habiendo olvidado que hoy era la tediosa fiesta de aniversario de la editorial. Odiaba esas fiestas. Estaban llenas de mierda y escritores pretenciosos más mierda aun.

-Revisa con detalle la información sobre los invitados. Este año tenemos uno de los mejores escritores de los últimos tres siglos quizás- Informo el señor Dawson haciendo que Louis retorciera los ojos.

-No sabía que Oscar Wilde seguía vivo- Respondió el castaño haciendo que el señor de bigotes blancos lo fulminara con la mirada.

-Solo tenga en mente que no puede tomarle fotos a ese escritor- Hablo seriamente su jefe- Nos vemos en la noche, Tomlinson- Añadió su jefe saliendo de la oficina.

Louis se sentía más que confundido, se sentía jodidamente molesto, no toleraba los nuevos escritores. Todos con sus vacíos best seller llenos de metáforas y analogías sencillas que por alguna razón hace delirar a los adolescentes. Llenos de superficie y vacíos de sustancia.  
                                                                                                   …  
Habían pasado unas cuantas horas dese que el castaño había empezado a repasar la lista de invitados, y su mente parecía estar fuera lugar, además de un pequeño sentimiento de culpa por haber faltado a la universidad. Sus ojos ardían, y su espalda se contraía mientras leía. Después de unos minutos recibió un mensaje de su mejor amigo.

  
**_Niall: Lou!! Por qué no fuiste hoy? Te extrañe hermano_**  
 ** _Louis: Hoy es la fiesta de aniversario de la editorial, y debo aprenderme el nombre de todos los invitados. Matame (:_**  
 ** _Niall: Hoy toca usar el traje de funerales (:_**  
 ** _Louis: Acompañame ))):_**  
 ** _Niall: Noooo ): No creo que pueda. Estoy viendo el partido de la semifinal_**  
 ** _Louis: Habrá cerveza gratis_**  
 ** _Niall: Hora y lugar??? (:_**

  
Suspiró empezando a revisar la lista que en su mayoría tenía una pequeña foto del invitado para que Louis lo pudiese reconocer en la fiesta. Páginas más adelante llego a un nombre sin foto, y un asterisco que marcaba la importancia de este invitado.

  
_Harry Styles._  
 _Escritor de poesía y realismo sucio._  
 _Libro más vendido: “Perfect” all belong to your creation._

  
El castaño estaba peculiarmente extrañado, pocos escritores suelen ser así de famosos actualmente escribiendo cosas así. Al menos que sean verdaderos críticos literarios que aprecien la materia.

  
¿Y el nombre de su libro “Perfect”? Louis apostaba que de perfecto no tenía nada, y antes de continuar burlándose de este nuevo escritor su estómago empezó a temblar. No había comido nada desde el día anterior una pequeña galleta de avena. Aun podía sentirse lleno y vacío. Podía sentirse _feo_.

  
Ignoró el sentimiento mientras continuaba leyendo la lista de invitados hasta que su vista empezó a traicionarle. Mierda pensó el castaño, no podía quedarse ciego por el resto del día, necesitaba recuperarse para la noche. Recogió sus cosas antes de salir de la oficina, debía a ir a casa a buscar otra cámara, necesitaba poder ver.  
                                                                                                 …

  
Los cristales de arañas antiguas sobre el techo hacían que los colores fríos de las luces diesen un tono vanguardista a la fiesta de aniversario de la editorial Sea&Rope. Observó como ya la multitud estaba algo dispersa después de tres horas de alcohol gratis y aburridas charlas. Sin dudas sería una noche larga.

  
-Me siento importante- Dijo el rubio emocionado observando a su amigo mientras bebía una copa de champagne.

-Yo me siento cansado- Se quejó el castaño, apenas empezaba la noche y ya deseaba irse.

-¿Has hablado con Liam?- Preguntó Niall tomando un largo sorbo dejando la copa totalmente vacía.

-No- Declaró el castaño, colocando una expresión de incomodidad por la mención de su ex novio. El rubio pudo leer la consternación en el rostro de su amigo, sintiéndose un poco culpable por su inapropiada pregunta (por lo que decide cambiar de tema inmediatamente).

-Puedo colearme con ese grupo de hombres de allá y fingir que soy un escritor- Sugirió Niall emocionado por la serie de ideas terribles que estaba teniendo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y, quién fingirás ser? No conoces ningún escritor contemporáneo- Preguntó Louis curioso de la idea absurda de su mejor amigo.

-Seré Poe- Declaro el rubio.

-¡Poe está muerto!- Respondió Louis estallando en risas.

-Bueno diré que escribí Twilight-

-¿No es mujer la que escribió esa saga?-

-Diré que es un seudónimo-

-Hay fotos de ella-

-Diré que tengo fetiche por la ropa de mujer- Finalizó Niall tomando el último trago de su bebida para ir por el siguiente, y definitivamente sabía que la noche seria larga.

En cierto punto de la noche, sus ojos comenzaban a picar, haciendo que resonaran palpitaciones en su cabeza. Restregó sus ojos con sus delgados dedos en su esfuerzo de deshacerse de esa niebla inexistente que difuminaban las formas que lo rodeaban.

Quería encontrar a su amigo rubio para poder irse a su casa, antes de que el camino se volviera un laberinto. Mientras reza por la credibilidad del sistema no corrupto que garantiza la seguridad de un castaño parcialmente ciego que intenta llegar a su hogar.

  
Buscaba, buscaba, sin encontrar.

Niall estaba en ninguna parte.

Era un cronoscopio de imágenes: El señor Dawson discutiendo con uno de los escritores más viejos, un grupo de editores cansados que querían irse a casa, su mejor amigo socializando con desconocidos, un extraño cumulo de gente que se hacía cada vez más abstracto, y él.

_Él, él,él._

  
_L_ ouis pestañeo varias veces para asegurarse de lo que veían sus ojos.

  
_Belleza._

  
El rostro de aquel hombre de rizos rococó cubriendo ciertos espacios de sus mejillas perfectamente esculpido.

Sus cejas poseían un espacio proporcional entre la distancia que había en sus ojos.

Los bordes de su mandíbula trazando tonos cálidos hacia su boca rosa y gruesa.

Y esos ojos, esos ojos tristes, no lo conocía, pero su mirada era tan vacía.

Era perfecto, y sin embargo, su mirada reflejaba el vacío de su alma.

Una masa de cuerpos estaba sobre aquel perfecto hombre. Lo tocaban, lo besaban, compartían risas entre el vino y el absurdísimo. Pero aquel hombre estaba absorto a su exterior. Él no sentía nada, y su sonrisa era plástica, y su mirada era tan vacía, pero mierda, eso era la belleza.

Era una especie de cuadro con la luz sobre su traje de diseñador cual infante. Una mujer de rizos oscuros y vestido azul inclinada hacia él. Robando torpes besos de sus labios, queriendo probar su juventud, mientras sueña que su belleza no es como las flores, no es efímera.

Louis se encuentra mareado entre el alcohol y el cuadro de personas que se encontraba frente a él. En cierto momento cerró sus parpados imaginando que era el quien probaba esos aterciopelados labios, pero la culpa y el asco lo invadió al abrir sus ojos, y ver como un hombre se apoyaba sobre él restregando su mano sobre el miembro del rizado.  
La personificación de la belleza, parecía inmune ante el tacto, solo tenía una sonrisa permanente, una sonrisa vacía y perdida que parecía en cualquier momento arquearse como si estuviese a punto de gritar.

Es _feo_.

  
Las cosas hermosas están rodeadas de cosas feas opacando su brillo y forma. El rizado aparece y desaparece entre labios, manos, suspiros, que no le pertenecen, porque tal vez él nunca se ha pertenecido, así como nunca pertenecerá a Louis.  
Una niña intentando tocar a una perra, y las dos tan llenas de vino, y tan llenas de nada.

  
Detrás del rizado, se encuentra un hombre inseguro si entrar en aquella rustica escena, no se sabe si está adentro o afuera, o si va a salir o entrar.

En la pared también observo un cuadro o ¿Un espejo? La belleza está en un puente entre realidad y ficción. Donde el castaño lo observa, ve lo que todos los demás ven, pero que también ve lo que ellos no pueden.

Louis está por encima del conocimiento del rizado, porque sabe que él es bello, sabe que es perfecto, pero se ve tan ¿dañado? y es tan difícil ver un faro en la niebla mientras empieza desvanecerse. Pero mierda,

Él es perfecto.

Sus dedos se deslizan sobre su cámara en menos de unos escasos segundos, ahí está, ha tomado una de la belleza humanizada en un traje Gucci y rizos alargados.

Louis encontró la belleza, y sus ojos comienzan a doler. Está cansado, enamorado, y con su trasero ardiendo por la noche anterior.

Louis no sabe quién es él, pero deseaba hacerlo. Como ese trágico dicho debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas porque se puede volver realidad.

El castaño conocería a la belleza.

Louis conocería a

  
_**Harry Styles ¡Escritor revela su rostro!**_

Y oh,

-Mierda- Maldice el castaño observando el artículo que publicaron gracias a que envió la carpeta equivocada con las fotos del único escritor que no debía tomarle fotos.

-¡TOMLINSON!- gritó su jefe acercándose a su escritorio y tirando el periódico en su pecho-Styles nos quiere demandar-

Y Louis nunca había estado tan jodido por conocer lo bello, y ahora desearía estar ciego.


	2. Olives and a conversation.

Louis se encontraba frente al espejo repasando los pequeñitos pliegues que se le formaban en las esquinas de los ojos. Entre aquella constelación, en los espacios de las líneas de expresión, se hallaba la prueba de fugacidad de la vida. En unos años, esos cúmulos de piel serían más profundos, sería más viejo, sería más feo. El castaño estaba obsesionado con el tiempo, la fugacidad y como la belleza es afectada por ambos factores. La belleza es temporal, y Louis lo sabía, y eso lo enfermaba. Pero, él muy pronto entendería que la belleza puede ser destruida por su propia naturaleza. Louis se sentía infatuado por los bordes de esa sonrisa vacía.

Mierda, _él_ era hermoso, _es_.

Ni los más platónicos idealismos podrían haber esculpido la belleza de la manera que el castaño la había presenciado ayer. Él solo quería recordar eternamente esa imagen, ya que lo que estaba en su espejo no era bello, y si no podía ser bello, al menos le bastaría con rodearse de todas aquellas formas que se asemejaban a ella. (No es como si Louis se odiara a sí mismo. _No_. Pero no se amaba lo suficiente) Solamente que el castaño valoraba la belleza y no creía que alguna vez el pudiese estar cerca ser parte del concepto. Pero él, Harry, rizos, hoyuelos, piernas y una sonrisa miserable.

Él es la belleza. La batalla de pensamientos que se desencadenaba en su mente fue interrumpida por el estridente sonido polifónico de su teléfono celular. Pero con su vista borrosa era dificultoso observar la pantalla de manera nítida. Sus dedos deslizaron torpemente la pantalla hasta que finalmente logró contestar la llamada del señor Dawson.

-Tomlinson- Suspira una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Sr. Dawson ¿Acaso voy tarde?- Preguntó Louis confundido ante su repentina llamada.

-Tengo que hablarte sobre lo ocurrido con Harry Styles- Explicó el anciano.

-Sr. Dawson, ya le explique que yo no publique esas fotos yo- Intentó excusarse el castaño siendo interrumpido.

-Lo sé, Louis. Pero las fotos están tomadas bajo tu nombre. En las publicaciones sale tu nombre en los créditos de fotografía- Explicó el hombre mayor al otro lado de la línea en un tono monótono.

-Mierda- Escapó de los labios del castaño.

-Styles nos quiere demandar- Afirmó el señor Dawson.

-¡¿Qué?!- -Bueno te quiere demandar a ti- Aclaró el hombre de mediana edad.

-¡No! ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué imbécil pretencioso es?!- Dijo Louis levantándose rápidamente del asiento de su cama sintiéndose ligeramente mareado por la brusquedad de su acción.

-Ha solicitado una cita contigo hoy. Recibirás una llamada en el transcurso del día indicando lugar y hora. Trata de hablar con él. Estas poniendo en riesgo tu nombre, nuestro nombre. No ensucies el nombre de la editorial, Tomlinson.- Exigió su jefe colgando la llamada. Louis tenía miedo, no podía perder su empleo, ya no estaba capacitado para hacer pruebas de fotografía con su vista deteriorada, y ahora solo podía esperar un mensaje con un destino incierto hacia ningún lugar.

Louis decidió que no saltarías más clases, e iría a la universidad con todo el dolor de su alma. Por lo que Niall le agradeció infinitamente, ya no que no iba ser capaz de sobrevivir la primera hora de clases solo. Pero la felicidad del rubio seria efímera, ya que en la segunda hora de clases Louis recibió un mensaje con una dirección, sin hora, sin cortesías, solo la dirección, y el castaño se preguntaba si ese era el número de Harry, y si él había escrito ese mensaje.

                                                                                                    …

Llegó hasta aquel enorme apartamento, o penthouse, donde vivía el chicle de escritor y personificación de la belleza. No sabía si debía tocar, el mensaje dijo que podía pasar, y sin embargo el castaño pensaba que podría ser inapropiado, pero oops. El penthouse era blanco, muebles aterciopelados negros, cuadros vanguardistas (algunas reproducciones de Pollock y Warhol), y ese olor ¿Comida? ¿Había alguien cocinando?

Caminó el castaño hacia uno de los pasillos luego de repasar la sola para encontrar la total ausencia humana. Revisó cada una de las habitaciones, y cuando abrió la puerta de un pequeño dormitorio encontró un cumulo de papelea esparcidos, fotos bordadas de recuerdos, y flores marchitándose sobre la fugacidad de la vida del rizado. -Bienvenido- Musitó una voz ocasionando un espasmo del castaño. Sin embargo no volteo su rostro.

-Lo siento. Yo vine por- Intentó articular cuando sintió como un cuerpo se acercaba a él. Tan cerca.

-Respira, Louis- Susurró la voz casi tanteando el cuello del castaño haciendo que este voltease, y oh maldición. “El tiempo de verano, las mariposas, todo pertenece a tu creación” Una sonrisa limpia, rizos colapsando entre ellos, verdes ojos buscando un horizonte, se ve ¿feliz? Pero no hermoso, no es bello, su rostro divaga entre la forma, y la sustancia está ausente.

En sus manos está la creación, y la fatalidad del miope castaño ¿Quién mierda eres Harry Styles?

-¿Leche?- Finalmente articula el rizado con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Ah?- Pregunta desconcertado el castaño.

-Tu té, ¿Solo leche cierto?- Aclaró aquel hombre alto abriendo la puerta de la habitación invitando a Louis a salir, no es como si lo estuviese echando de aquel lugar, pero en su rostro se reflejaba un sutil prefieroquenoestesquí que el más bajo capto de manera inmediata acompañando al escritor fuera del cuarto hasta la cocina.

Louis se encuentra aturdido, este hombre, es el mismo hombre de la otra noche, pero este sirve té con leche en una pequeña taza de porcelana, casi inmune a su presencia, está concentrado en la porción indicada con sus manos considerablemente temblorosas. Termina de servir el té entregándole la taza al castaño que la acepta dudosamente.

Es decir, había venido hasta acá porque uno de los escritores más famosos fue fotografiado con un harén de personas encima de él, cuando jamás había autorizado que se le retratase. El rizado termina de beber su té al tiempo que abre la delgada laptop que se encontraba sobre el mesón. Louis enarcó una ceja ante su acción.

-¿Y, bien?- Preguntó el castaño

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó el rizado con una calma en el tono de su voz que empezaba a irritar a Louis.

-Me has pedido que venga para hablar sobre la demanda absurda que vas a hacerme, me sirves té y pareces ignorar mi presencia, y es jodidamente irritante-

-Cierto, necesito tus datos- Recordó el rizado esperando la respuesta de Louis.

-¡¿Enserio lo harás?!- Preguntó el castaño incrédulo ante sus palabras.

-Eh…¿Sí?- -¿Lo siento?- Habla Harry nuevamente inseguro sobre que podía apaciguar la molestia del castaño.

-Me quieres demandar y ¿Lo sientes?- Cuestiona Louis casi incrédulo del comportamiento del rizado. Acaso ¿Este nervioso caos de rizos grasosos era el mismo hedonista trágico con un harén de personas sobre él? Pero estaba cansado, no podía ver esa miserablemente hermosa sonrisa, y sus pupilas divagaban sin destino. Quería irse.

-¡Es solo una foto! ¿Cuál es tu problema?- Cuestionó irritado el castaño tropezándose con una silla alta que no había visto, porque ciertamente entre la confusión y el té amargo, olvidó que su visión se estaba nublando.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó el rizado sosteniendo su mano que rápidamente movió intentando alejarse.

-Yo puedo solo- Exigió el castaño tratando de esquivar el rostro del escritor para que no notase su mirada perdida. Pero en el momento que hesito en sentarse nuevamente, y termino rozando el brazo de aquel hombre, su vista dio hacía varias direcciones para terminar coincidiendo con la del rizado.

Y oh, Harry lo notó

. -¿Por qué? – Finalmente habló Harry.

-¿Disculpa?-

-¿Porque tomaste esa foto?- Preguntó nuevamente el rizado.

-No hay motivos. Fue casualidad-

-¿Acaso eres un acosador?-

-¿No?- Respondió Louis levantando la mirada olvidando el enfoque aleatorio de sus pupilas.

-Si me dices ignorare el hecho de que el fotógrafo de una de las editoriales más importantes está parcialmente, um, ¿ciego?- Sugiere el rizado haciendo que el castaño se le formara un nudo en la garganta -¿Y, bien?-

-Es jodidamente vergonzoso- Habla Louis para sí mismo restregando sus ojos al tiempo que medita sus palabras para luego de unos minutos empezar -Yo... tu eres… estabas hermoso, aun con esas personas tocándote, _la naturaleza de otros emanando caos sobre ti,_ eras tú. Solo tú, lleno de todo lo que podrías tener, _pero tan vacío en tu humanidad_. Tu sonrisa parecía gritar, sé que no querías estar allí, pero estabas. Lucias hermoso, eras bello, _miserable_. Era el cuadro perfecto. Todo lo que busco. _Tú eres la belleza, Harry-_

-¿Estas en busca de la belleza?- Pregunto el rizado observando fijamente como el flequillo colgaba sobre la frente humedecida del castaño.

-Sí- Declaró Louis sin más que agregar.

-¿Tienes espejos?- Hablo Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro intentando aligerar el momento de tensión que había en la habitación.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto el castaño confundido ante esa pregunta.

-Okay, te propondré algo. No levantare cargos contra ti o la editorial. Solo si consigues esa foto con aquello que es lo más hermoso en el universo. Quiero que encuentres belleza, Louis. Tú lo tienes fácil-

-Llevo años intentando- Gruñó Louis frustrado ante la petición del rizado.

“Solo tienes que ver”

Es lo último que Louis recuerda de aquella conversación, haciendo que su dolor de cabeza aumentara en niveles considerablemente altos. ¿Cómo Harry pretendía que Louis encontrara la belleza? ¿Pero Louis no la había encontrado ya? ¿No era Harry la belleza? Mierda, sí que sería una búsqueda interminable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hermosas lectoras, Aquí está el segundo capítulo, que es kinda relleno no sé, pero subiré el próximo ya mismo, y es más emocionante que este (; Espero que les este gustando la historia, Tengan un lindo dia, All the love as always, G&G.


	3. Don't god i found you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, no sé.   
> Pronto subiré el cuarto <3  
> Be ready for it. (:  
> (Ya estoy comprendiendo mejor esta pagina já)  
> Tengan un lindo día.

 

Vencer la fugacidad de la vida es el sueño de la belleza. Un estado eterno y estático,  donde las cosas son y serán eternamente. En los sueños, el tiempo se detiene, la belleza es inmortal, y cada espacio del nombre Harry, es creación.  Es perfecto, y todo pertenece a su creación.  Las flores que habitan en sus rizos descienden para destruir y crear. Pero él, en sí,  es  caos y génesis, el crea en mí,  y destruye cada parte de mí. Él es el elogio de la belleza.  Tan torpe, tan emocional, tan piernas, rizos,  y una sonrisa que penetra cada rincón de mi alma _._

_Estamos en un hermoso y apoteósico campo de flores, donde estamos desnudos, te contemplo entre las rosas que rozan tu piel, y los versos que brotan de tus labios. Tus manos comienzan a tantear mi muslo buscando una respuesta, pero te topas con un vacío,  estas observando tu propia sombra. Yo te regalo una sonrisa, y te inclinas para entregarme el secreto de la vida en un suspiro, pero todo se va tornando **negro.** Tu rostro se desvanece, pero aun puedo tocarte, aun eres hermoso,  aun existes ¿Por qué no puedo verte? Tomo mi cámara sacando una foto sabiendo que te encuentras frente a mí. Tomo la foto para llevar el recuerdo eterno de la belleza conmigo. Cuando observo la foto: es mi reflejo. _

 

_¿Es hermoso?_

 

 _-_ Louis, Louis, Louis- una voz repite incesantemente mientras retuerce los hombros de un castaño durmiente sobre un viejo pupitre. 

Louis ignora el estrepitoso toque de su amigo rubio que no deja de hacer ruidos para despertarlo (e incluso coloca su teléfono en vibración cerca de su trasero) Haciendo que definitivamente el ojiazul diera un respingo.  

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre poner tu vibrador cerca de mi culo?- Pregunta Louis  con sus párpados aún cerrados negándose a despertar.

-La clase ya terminó, Lou. Y tengo sed, hambre y algo de sueño tal vez- Se queja Niall sobando su abdomen que gruñía exageradamente.

-¿No almorzaste antes de la primera hora?- Preguntó Louis por el temprano apetito de su amigo. 

-Sí, pero estoy ansioso- Confesó  el rubio estirando sus brazos.

-Está bien, pero luego me acompañas a fumar.  Mis pulmones merecen una recarga- Declaró el castaño levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse al cafetín para pasar media hora levantándose mientras decidía que ordenar. 

 

Luego de que su rubio amigo terminara de engullir un emparedado de pollo, se levantaron de las mesas dirigiéndose hacia la grama verde que rodeaban los jardines de la universidad.  

 

Louis encendió el primer cigarro dando una lenta calada a este observando como la humedad hacia ver oscura a la hierba del jardín. 

-¿Cómo te fue John Green?-  Preguntó el rubio intentando alejarse de la corriente de aire cancerígeno que emanaba los labios de Louis. 

-¿John Green?- Preguntó Louis confundido.

-El escritor que te quiere demandar por acoso- aclaró el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¡No fue acoso, Niall!- Respondió el castaño golpeando el hombro de su amigo.

\- Negación- Dice de manera acusante pero luego ríe -Pero enserio dime ¿Cómo es el?-

-Es tan ¿raro?-El castaño se queda pensado sus palabras por unos instantes antes de continuar -Quiero decir,  fue amable, y casi podía sentir que estaba nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo había algo tormentoso en su calma, y parece ser otro, no es el de la foto, ayer no lo era. Era _amable_ \- Confesó no muy seguro de su juicio. 

-¿Y sobre demandarte?-

\- Ofreció no demandarme con una condición- Explicó Louis.

-¿Cual?- 

\- Que tomara una foto de lo que considero como la belleza o lo más hermoso en el universo-Explico nuevamente el castaño observando la expresión extraña de su amigo que luego se levantó de la grama.

-Está bien, solo dime cómo quieres que pose y acabemos con esto-  Respondió el rubio arqueando su cuerpo de manera escultórica. 

Louis estalló en risas ante la manera tan calmada con la que su amigo dijo aquella frase, y se agradecía mentalmente por haber escogido a alguien tan despreocupado como lo era el irlandés, de amigo.  El teléfono del rubio comienza a vibrar y pone una expresión rara cuando observa la pantalla, sin embargo desliza la pantalla para atender una llamada. 

 _"Oi, oi, sí sí…claro…cerveza….mierda…..con Louis…. nos vemos en la noche_ " Son unas cuantas del montón de palabras que el rubio balbucea en la llamada. Cuando cuelga Louis tiene una ceja enarcada curioso por saber quién había llamado a su rubio amigo. 

-Hoy hay fiesta en la fraternidad de Psicología-

-Eso es una forma decente de decirme que Liam estará allí- Responde el castaño apartando su mirada.

-Oh, ¡Vamos, Lou! Él dijo que no tenía ningún problema si ibas- 

-Eso sería jodidamente incomodo- 

-Lou pero- 

-Lo engañe, Niall. Estoy seguro que me perdonó pero al mismo tiempo sé que nunca lo hizo realmente- 

-Hey, escúchame, Lou. Vamos a tomar mil fotos hoy para que se las entregues al escritor promiscuo,  luego iras a la fiesta conmigo,  y beberemos cerveza hasta que ya no puedas pronunciar Liam. Ok?- 

Louis no responde, simplemente asiente con una pequeña sonrisa,  y se levanta de la grama para seguir los pasos de su amigo. Enserio esperaba no perder su visión hoy, ya que el día sería muy largo, y tener que ver a su ex que engañó en la noche, no sería algo sencillo. Pero lo intentaría.  

…

Luego de un cosmos de mil fotos, no suficientes para la percepción del castaño,  estaban a unos cuantos pasos de la fraternidad donde sería la fiesta. Y ciertamente podía recordar la acera deteriorada, y su corazón latiendo de emoción cada vez que transitaba por ella, y que hoy era angustia lo que guiaba sus pasos.  Su amigo notó que  no se encontraba muy bien, que sus manos temblaban, y sus ojos estaban dispersos. 

-No tienes que hacer esto, Lou- Habló el rubio preocupado deteniéndose en la entrada de la fraternidad.

-Estaré bien, Niall- Respondió luego de unos segundos el castaño ofreciéndole una sonrisa ligera a su amigo. Sabiendo que no le había creído pero que no diría más al respecto,  decidieron entrar a la fiesta.

La música retumbaba las paredes de la fraternidad,  al tiempo que la gente caminaba en distintas direcciones, vasos rojos con contenido alcohólico, y una atmósfera de humo de cigarrillo, y tal vez algo más que cigarrillos. Louis tenía un buen tiempo sin ir a fiestas, usualmente se asomaba a la fraternidad donde hubiese una fiesta con la esperanza que un joven ingenuo y ebrio de primer semestre le diese  _buenas noches._  Pero ahora estaba en compañía de Niall, y solo esperaba divertirse un poco,  cervezas,  y olvidar cuantas calorías había en aquel vaso rojo. 

**...**

Louis se encontró bailando con un desconocido de manera obscena inconsciente de que su nivel de alcohol estaba considerablemente muy muy alto.  Cuando nota la manera en la que aquellos ojos familiares recorren su cuerpo de manera acusadora.  Y sí,  es su ex, y sí,  es Liam quien tiene el rostro ardiendo en ira al ver el castaño restregándose lujuriosamente contra un desconocido. Al ojiazul parece no importarle en su estado y continua sus acciones cuando siente una mano tantea su miembro,  pero rápidamente es alejada sintiendo un estrepitoso empujón.  Cuando el castaño voltea su rostro encuentra a Liam parado frente a él con una mirada capaz de apuñalarlo si le observa por más de unos minutos. 

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- Reclama el castaño rompiendo su voz en un agudo tono. 

-Querrás decir tú problema. ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? - Contraataca Liam alzando la voz sosteniendo rudamente el brazo del castaño. 

-Yo no estoy haciéndote nada. Ahora déjame ir-  articula el castaño intentando zafarse del agarre de Liam pero este lo detuvo acercando su rostro. 

-¿No te cansas de avergonzarte a ti mismo?  ¿Ah?  Lamento el maldito día que pensé que podías tener algo de compasión,  pero ya veo que eres un jodido bastardo que no merece ser amado- Le susurraba Liam al castaño rechinando sus dientes de la ira.

 

Por su parte Louis podía sentir las lágrimas asomarse a sus ojos.  Empezaba a irse esa sensación de toxicidad para ser remplazada por culpa, arrepentimiento,  y una sensación  _fea._ Louis se sentía feo cuando Liam le hablaba de esa manera, siempre fue así,  el ojimarron hacía sentir al castaño mal cada vez que podía a causa de sus problemas de ira, y Louis era paciente,  y muy inseguro, y con baja autoestima para poder tolerar esto. Tal vez su ex tenía razón, tal vez no fue hecho para ser amado, y tal vez estaba completamente en lo cierto.   Cuando sintió la mano de Liam agarrar un nudo de su cabello y soltó un silencioso quejido, cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de alguien a lo lejos. Era la belleza en rizos observando el apocalipsis de Louis en pequeños espacios de tiempo.

 

Louis no sabe en qué momento paso pero el rizado se encontraba parado frente a ellos, haciendo que Liam arqueara una ceja ante su presencia.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó irónicamente el ojimarron aun sosteniendo pesadamente el brazo de Louis.

-¿Podrías soltarlo? Viene conmigo- Exigió el rizado sin mirar al castaño manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el hombre que lo lastimaba.

-¿Quién crees que-

-Harry, estoy bien, vete- Susurró Louis

-Oh, tiene nombre- Responde Liam casi incrédulo de que Louis supiese su nombre.

-Sí, y mi guardaespaldas que se encuentra allí también. Te daré 25 segundos para que lo sueltes- Responde el rizado en un tono confiado con esa sonrisa vacía que hoy pintaba de un tinte aterrador. Mientras señalaba un hombre alto y musculo que hacía llamar su guardaespaldas.

-Nueve- Cuenta Harry al ver que Liam continua con el castaño entre sus brazos, pero luego de unos instantes lo suelta, y apunta con su dedo a Louis –Tenemos que hablar- advierte antes de irse de la escena.

Louis se encuentra perdido entre los fantasmas de su pasado y la pesadilla de su presente. Aún está procesando las palabras de Liam cortando cada espacio del lienzo,  porque somos lienzos sin autonomía,  alguien debe pintar sobre nosotros,  pero esa persona que tiene poder sobre nosotros puede cambiar el pincel por un cuchillo, haciendo de nuestra obra algo inútil,  algo  _feo._

 

Y es en ese instante que el antónimo de esa palabra le susurra algo sin sentido.  Louis puede ver a Harry frente a él,  con sus pupilas dilatadas, sus infinitas piernas, y su aterradora sonrisa. A veces olvida lo hermoso que es, y siente lástima consigo mismo. 

Louis recuerda buscando en su bolso entre un montón de basura logra sacar una fotografía que había tomado en la tarde junto a Niall. Era un paisaje simple, estaba consciente de que eso no era su definición de belleza, pero debía intentarlo, tal vez Harry no iba  _tan_ enserio con esto. 

El rizado toma la foto entre sus manos, fijando su mirada en ella por unas cuantos segundos, con una expresión fría. Hasta que finalmente sonríe con esa sonrisa que indica el caos dentro de su alma. Rompe la foto que le entregó el castaño en pequeños pedacitos, para luego lanzarlos suavemente a la cara de Louis. 

Y el castaño no podría sentirse más confundido y asustado ante el comportamiento del rizado que sin  explicación alguna rompió aquella foto. 

Harry aun con su mirada perdida, y su sonrisa absurda,  se inclina sobre el castaño para susurrar algo en su oído:

"Debes permitirte  _ver,_ Louis"

Luego de esas palabras Louis no lograba articular pensamiento alguno, solo cerró los ojos por un largo tiempo. Tenía tanto miedo y no sabía muy bien el porqué. O tal vez sí.  Pero eso era demasiado.  Louis no puede con la verdad. Harry quiere que él vea pero cuando abre los ojos  _no puede ver._


End file.
